Listen
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: Tear and Luke talk shortly after Akzeriuth's destruction. Kind of my short scene where Luke asks Tear to watch over him.
1. Drabble

**Listen**

DisclaimerI don't own Luke, Tear, or anything being about Tales of the Abyss.

Author's Note: Sorry if this wasn't so good. I'm not that great at drabbles.

* * *

"Why do you want to change so much?" Tear looked directly into Luke's eyes, suspicion clearly heard in her voice. 

"Because, because of Akzeriuth... I don't want anything to happen like that. I know I can't make up for what I've done, but I can at least try to make sure it doesn't happen again!" Luke didn't know if Tear would listen to him. He knew what he had done was stupid. Maybe Anise had been right; he should've just died.

"That's actually logical thinking," Tear gave a faint smile. From then, she knew that Luke had actually grown up after his traumatic experience.

"I know, you helped me with that."

* * *

So, what did you guys think of that? 


	2. Extended

_**Deep Thinking**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Luke or Tear, or anything dealing with the video game, except my copy of the game.

Author's Note: This is something more of a longer ficlet for my drabble,_**Listen**_. It's rather different, but kind of the same concept. I'll leave that up to all of you to decide.

I hope that you enjoy this ficlet. I now present to you, _**Deep Thinking**_!

* * *

The nights were quietly going by as Luke watched the group who he traveled with previously, except for Tear, travel with Asch. It was only yesterday that he asked Tear to watch over him, to help him get over his spoiled sheltered brat attitude.

All last night, Luke had been thinking rather deeply about everything that went on since that faithful day that changed his entire life around. _Van_, Luke thought, a pang of sharp pain going through his heart at the mere thought of the person who betrayed him. Luke took a sharp inhale of breath and slowly let it out. _No, I said I would change._

Luke let out a sigh, opening his eyes. He let his body move towards the spot where he swore he would change in a near daze, his mind anywhere but there. No one was currently at the spot, therefore, he sat down near the patch of flowers that glowed in the light. Luke zoned out and didn't notice someone walking towards him.

"Always keep your guard up at all times, Luke," a familiar voice broke Luke free from his stupor. For once, he did not yell or swear, all he did was turn to look at who interrupted him, a sad smile playing across his usual arrogant face.

"Oh, hey Tear," Luke greeted as he tried to smile a more cheerful smile, it worked, however, it didn't reach his eyes, which seemed hollow. His gaze traveled back to the flowers where it stayed for a while.

A startled looked passed over Tear as she thought of what Luke just did, coming to a conclusion. _Maybe he is changing. Somewhere in him is maybe realizing the extent of what is going on._

"You know, Tear. I've been thinking. What would happen if I were never created? I mean, I'm not even in Yulia's score."

_Maybe not then_. Tear glared at him, disgusted with his sudden words. "Do you what it means to not be in Yulia's score? It means that your life isn't decided for you. You said you were going to change, Luke."

Luke turned towards her, looking her straight in the eye. Tear held in a gasp at the sorrowful look in his eyes, a hidden longing that she could see. "Think of it this way, Tear. If I were never created, Asch would've been much happier."

For once, Tear couldn't give a comeback. She realized the impact of Luke's words. _Even though he's an idiot and rather inconsiderate, I think Akzeriuth made him realize a lot of things that goes on in the world_.

"You get it, don't you? That's what I've been thinking all last night. I want to make peace with Asch, but quite frankly, that guy is as worse as me." Luke smiled wistfully, this time, the smile reaching his eyes. Luke looked up towards the sky that was seen in Yulia City. It looked just like the night sky on the Outer Lands.

"I guess…" Tear was at a loss of words. She thought she knew Luke from the time they spent together, but this was out of the question. _He really did grow up_.

"But, when I said I want to change, I meant it," Luke sighed, a blush started creeping up on his face. Embarrassment was seen clearly on him, "I want to start over. A new beginning. I will never be able to atone for the destruction I have caused, but I can try to make sure it never happens again. That I swear to you."

"I believe you," Tear said quietly, but enough to be heard. "I'll watch over you because I know deep in my heart, that you will learn from this. You already started your new path. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Tear."

* * *

I know that I made Luke and Tear rather OOC, but I thought it'd fit. Tear does sometimes get baffled off of Luke's attitude, so I don't think I made her too OOC. I gave Luke the characteristic of someone learning from his or her mistakes or recognizing something that went wrong.

I hope you enjoyed this ficlet. Please, tell me what you think about it.


End file.
